You Make Me Shy, Eren
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Alis Rivaille bertaut saat menghadapi prajurit amatir ini. Eren. Jaeger. Ah. Dia mesti mengingat nama itu baik-baik. Sebagai si sembrono dan biang kejutan nomor satu! Oh, plis.. /Rivaille-Eren /RnR?


**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**..**

**Title: You Make Me Shy, Eren**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Author: Cherry-Sakura05**

**..**

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

* * *

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak jendela kamar Rivaille yang apik dan teduh, sementara penghuninya tengah asyik mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan aroma _mint _menyegarkan menguar dari tubuhnya yang maskulin.

Rivaille mengusap gel rambut kesayangannya perlahan, ke satu demi satu lapis helai rambutnya. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah perlengkapannya. Semuanya lengkap. Tentu saja, semalam ia sudah me-_manage _semua kebutuhannya untuk pagi ini.

Tangan Rivaille meraih _body spray_ di atas meja. Disemprotkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya bermodalkan selembar handuk. Wangi _body spray_ yang sangat ia sukai. Seakan mewakili selera tinggi yang ia miliki. Wangi pria sejati.

Rivaille mengingat-ngingat apa saja tugas yang harus ia lakukan hari ini.

Hari ini Rivaille ditugaskan membimbing prajurit angkatan baru dalam misi pembasmian Titan.

Sungguh hari yang sibuk.

Dan juga cukup tenang, kalau saja─

**JDER**

"RIVAILLE!"

Rekannya yang _absurd_─Hanji Zoe─tidak sesuka hati mengusik ketentraman wilayah pribadinya.

"UWAA! PORNOAKSI!" Hanji menutup wajahnya dengan tangan namun celah jemarinya terbuka lebar. (A/N: Sok malu tapi mau ._. *_envy_* *_tableflip_*)

"Hanji, apa kau tidak pernah mempelajari sistem tata krama yang disebut, _'mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu'_?" Rivaille memakai kemeja putihnya.

"Beri aku beberapa menit, oke?"

**JDER**

Hanji ditendang keluar.

* * *

..

"Siapa lulusan sepuluh terbaik dari _Trainee Squad 104th_ tahun ini?" Rivaille bertanya pada Hanji sementara mulutnya sibuk menelan sarapan pagi di atas kuda.

Hanji membolak-balik catatannya, "Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Annie Leonhardt, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Sasha Brauss, dan terakhir, Christa Lenz,"

Rivaille menenggak air mineralnya sampai habis.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin tahu," sahut Rivaille datar.

"─TITAN DATAAAANG─"

Mendadak seorang prajurit berlari kesetanan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Kau siap?" Hanji mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Hn."

..

* * *

"Titan-titan sialan ini tidak ada habisnya," pikir Rivaille sedikit jengkel.

Ia baru saja akan menebas Titan ke-20 saat ia mendengar─

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SITU, HEI TITAN JELEK!"

Rivaille mau tak mau menoleh ke sumber suara dan seketika itu juga alisnya bertaut.

"Kau harus dibunuh atas tuduhan pembunuhan massal, melanggar batas teritorial, dan buang sampah sembarangan! _Yeah!_"

Seekor─seorang─sesosok─err, _whatever_─Titan itu hanya menatap si pemuda asing dengan tampang bingung.

Dasar bocah amatiran─bikin malu _corps Scouting Legion_ saja.

"AKU─EREN JAEGER AKAN MENGHABISIMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Eren─

Dahi Rivaille berkerut.

─Jaeger?

Momen saat itu terasa terlalu cepat bagi seorang _Lance Corporal_ Rivaille yang terhormat.

* * *

..

Eren menunduk malu.

Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan tak kuasa menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Tidak sendirian, Jean ada bersamanya─dengan kondisi yang sama─dengan tindakan sembrono yang sama pula.

Terlebih ditonton oleh _'Best Ten'_ lulusan _Trainee Squad 104th_.

Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya?

"─Lebih baik pulanglah ke Akademi Militer, _bung_. Kalian perlu mengasah kemampuan lagi. Dengan _skill_ seperti ini, kalian hanya menyetor nyawa di medan perang," tukas Rivaille tanpa belas kasihan.

"Tapi─" Jean berusaha menyanggah, namun tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya membuat ia urung.

Eren terdiam.

"_S-sir_, anda harus tahu, saya... saya berhasil sampai ke sini karena─SAYA MENGAGUMI ANDA!"

**BRUAK**

Meja digebrak sekuat tenaga oleh Eren.

Hah.

Eren tersadar.

Hening.

"Bhuh─"

Rivaille melempar lirikan maut kearah Hanji yang sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Bwahahahaha! KAU SERIUS JAEGER? Kau mengagumi─_CLEANING FREAK_ INI?" tanya Hanji sambil menunjuk Rivaille dengan jari tengahnya.

"Apa-apaan jarimu itu?" protes Rivaille.

Eren _blushing_.

"─uhuk, baiklah. Kalian tidak jadi dikirim pulang ke Akademi Militer,"

Eren dan Jean melonjak kegirangan.

"Tapi─" Rivaille menggantung kalimatnya.

"─Kalian tetap dihukum karena kesembronoan yang kalian perbuat!"

"HAH! APA─"

**JDUAK**

Jean terkapar.

"Sir, saya, 'kan, cuma─"

**JDUAK**

Eren terkapar menemani Jean di sudut ruangan.

"Ada yang mau lagi?" Rivaille menebar tatapan _siapa─yang mau─mati─berikutnya_.

Semua yang ada di situ menggeleng takut-takut.

Rivaille menghela napas dan mengembalikan tongkat golf yang ia pakai untuk memukul tengkuk Eren dan Jaeger.

"Hei─begitu saja hukumannya?" tanya Hanji dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya," sahut Rivaille singkat dan melenggang keluar─pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Selepas kepergian Rivaille, Connie menghampiri Eren dan Jean yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kira-kira kapan mereka siuman?" ujarnya sambil mengutak-atik tubuh Jean dengan ranting.

"Tak tahu," Sasha menatap kasihan. "Ayo angkat mereka."

Mikasa berinisiatif mengangkat mereka berdua tanpa kesulitan.

"Dasar merepotkan," gerutunya sekilas.

* * *

─**OWARI─**

* * *

**A/N:** Yihaa~ fic ketiga! Cukup sulit membuat fic ini, karena corat-coret konsepnya kuraaang! *nangis nepok-nepok tanah* Saya harap readers menyukainya ;))))

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? ;D


End file.
